The Journal
by yukikosnow139
Summary: 'Splotches of water fell onto the messy scrawl, he loved. A sob tore from his throat and a bittersweet smile broke out on his handsome face. "Even now potty you make me frustrated" the blonde man whispered before he closed the book and looked up.' Darry! Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know I should be working on my other stories but this popped in my head and I had to start writing it!**

Summary: 'Splotches of water fell onto the messy scrawl, he loved. A sob tore from his throat and a bittersweet smile broke out on his handsome face. "Even now potty you make me frustrated" the blonde man whispered before he closed the book and looked up.'

**Pairing; Draco/Harry **

**Rating: T-M**

**Disclaimer: not mine! **

* * *

><p><strong>•+•+Prologue•+•+<strong>

The stairs creaked and groan as one foot after the other was placed on the old wood. A young man emerged from the staircase. He had to be around his early 20s, he had messy black hair that fell just past the nape of his neck. His hair was messy in the way that it looked as 'I-just-got-shagged' not 'I-am-too-lazy-to even brush my hair that I looked-like- a-bum' style. He had slightly tan skin that told of being in the sun. He had a lithe build and a dark emerald t-shirt that showed off some of his stomach muscle as it clung to him. Black skinny jeans showed off his arse and well defined legs. The greenest pair of eyes surveyed the dusty attic.

The attic couldn't be that big, maybe the size of a small master bedroom. The air was humid and it stank. There were piles upon piles of trunks and dusty cardboard boxes. A old vanity mirror stood on what have must been a white drawer. Now however it was covered in dust and decaying. On the left side of the attic an old dark wood desk sat. The strange thing was unlike the rest of the attic the desk was dusk free and even polished. A candle holder with a half burned candle sat in the corner of the desk. An ink pot with a quill by the side sat on the left side of the desk. In the middle of the desk sat a worn leather journal. The leather was a deep red and the string that closed it was a light gold.

The young man walked towards the desk and caressed the leather bound book with a soft smile on his face. The worn leather was a reminder of how many time he had written in it and handled the book. With a soft sigh he looked around the room committing it to memory. This is where he spent a lot of his time, when he needed to sort his thoughts.

With heavy steps he walked back towards the staircase, with one last glance around he descended to the second floor. He wouldn't be seeing this room again.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? This is just the Prologue, so it is really short. <strong>

**If you don't understand it I promise you will soon.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>October 21st, 2000 <strong>

.Dear Journal,

This is weird. I have never had a journal or anything to write my thoughts in. Lately I have been having trouble sleeping. Hermione suggested I try writing things down in a journal. She seems to think that because I haven't talk to anyone about what happened two years ago it is coming back to haunt me.

So let's see... Two years ago Voldemort was killed by me. He is actually dead. All his hourxses were destroyed by Ron, Hermione, and myself. Even the one in me.

Voldemort and I dueled at Hogwarts, it was the final battle. I fired Experlliramis at him and he fired Avada Kendavara, and his spell bounced back at him. Thus he was killed.

Hogwarts was in ruins and it took us five months to fix the minimum damage and a year and a half to get it in working order. I took my NEWTs and strangely enough passed with flying colors in everything but history.

Hermione of course was able to pass with flying colors and beyond in everything. Ron managed to get OK grades and barley managed to pass in Potions and failed history. He was quiet happy to know that we would be able to become Aurors.

Thats when I got to thinking, do I even want to be a Auror? I spent my whole life fighting. Do I really want to spend the rest of it fighting? My answer was no. But then it left with no idea of what I wanted to do, thats when Hermione suggested to travel and try to figure out what I wanted to do.

So here I am on October 21st,2000 in Germany. Right now I am working in a broom shop. I have to go now, my break just ended.

-Harry James Potter or Just Harry.

* * *

><strong><span>Please review!<span>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So another chapter done. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed.**

**disclaimer: not mine **

**all mistakes are mine. Please review and any constructive criticism will be thanked. **

* * *

><p><strong>October 31st, 2000<strong>

**Russia.**

Merlin I am so pissed!...sorry I had to leave, my magic ended up shattering some things that I had to clean up. It's been a long time since that happened. I think that had happen last, last year. I remember that Ron and I had gotten into a HUGE row because I was still refusing to be with Ginny. Honestly she just didn't have the right...parts. Yup, I realized I liked blokes more than ladies in my fourth year. I remember I was checking out Blaise Zabini's arse.

Then there was fact that I had a crush on Cedric. There was even Sirius and Snape, don't know why though. I blame Snape's voice, seriously I mean I could have had a orgasm just listening to them, then Sirius...well you have to be bloody blind not to see the man, even after Azkaban, was handsome. Well me and Ron made up in the end. Anyway, got off topic there, my curtains had caught on fire. The smoke had been so bad I almost passed out, I had never been more thankful for Hermione. She had taught me a spell to put out small fires and even clear up smoke.

Now I'll be having to replace the curtains. It sucks I also blew up the coffee table, the house elf had been going crazy. Took me a hour to calm her down. Now what had made me that angry? It was the damn paparazzi. Seems they have found me. You would think that after 2 years they would get enough of me. Nope. They had gotten wind of me working at The Hund. And on all days it had to be my parents death anniversary. The bloody reporters had asked what I was thinking of them. How I wanted to

* * *

><p><strong>November 10th, 2000<strong>

I really am getting tired of this. A rouge Death Eater had attacked me yesterday. The Death Eater had somehow found his way into the room I was staying at and we ended up in a tussle. Luckily I was able to stun him but he managed to break my arm. I was ushered to a hospital and I swear the nurse here are more scary than Madam Promfrey. Speaking of which, I wonder how she is doing. I wonder how the professors are at Hogwarts.. Bye! Crazy nurse!

-Harry.


End file.
